


He Was

by littlestbandmerchshop



Series: Works Based on Songs [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Episode Tag, Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy Rusty Old Dagger, M/M, s06e10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlestbandmerchshop/pseuds/littlestbandmerchshop
Summary: Episode Tag 6x10, "Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger"-Shawn wanted to do their reunion the right way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Tag Season 6, Episode 10 'Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger'

Shawn had called him about an hour before, needing his help. 

Ever since he first met him, Shawn had had an incredible fascination with Pierre Despereaux.

He didn't know if it was his hair, his attitude, his calming demeanor, or if it was just the fact that he played by his own rules. But, whatever it was, it made Shawn swoon for the man.

Yeah, he had had his crush on Lassie, and of course his very tiny crush on Jules, but in all honesty, when were they actually gonna like him back? The answer was "Never", and it always would be, according to Shawn.

But this man was something different. He knew Despereaux had been with men and women in the past, he had told him as such--which also played into his Lives-Life-By-His-Own-Rules thing--, but what he didn't know was if he found Shawn attractive or not, or if he just saw him as a lonely admirer.

Shawn sat next to Gus in the Psych office, uncomfortably awaiting the man he planned to jump on, almost as soon as he walked through the door, because Shawn wanted to do their reunion the right way.

By fucking his hero.

His leg bounced in wait, as Gus typed away, trying to find his watch.

"You really expect me to find a hiker's watch? It only works if the distress signal is on." Gus sighed.

"Why do you even need a hiker's watch?" Shawn retorted.

"A player gets lost in mountains, he gets hypothermia, and mauled by bears. I ain't trying to get mauled by a bear, Shawn." Gus remarked.

"You don't even go hiking." Shawn said pointedly.

Gus tisked at Shawn.

Shawn stood up and glanced out the window.

"Why are you so nervous?" Gus asked, almost concerned.

"I called in someone who can help us find the crate." Shawn grinned at his friend.

"Who?" Gus reluctantly asked.

"Me." A familiar, almost warm, voice flooded Shawn's ears, which made Shawn turn his head so fast, he thought he might've broken his neck.

"Despereaux!" Shawn exclaimed, hugging Pierre briefly.

"Shawn. I was very glad to receive your call earlier. What is it you need my help with, exactly?" Pierre's calming voice made Shawn almost not hear the question he was just asked.

"Well, we need you track a hiker's watch, that was in a crate full of stolen art from a museum." Shawn told him.

"No, Shawn. He's a criminal. We can't have a criminal in our place of business! He can't help us. We'd be accomplices to whatever crime he is going to commit, and not only that, this would be considered harboring a fugitive!" Gus kept on telling Shawn how many laws they were breaking while Pierre typed away at the computer.

Gus was still ranting when Pierre spoke up.

"If you're done listing my crimes now, I've found your watch." Pierre smirked at Shawn.

Shawn almost blushed. 

Almost.

"And, by the way, I'm not technically a 'fugitive' right now, anyway. I'm on trial as we speak. I have to get back tomorrow." Pierre said as Shawn and Gus made their way back over to the computer.

"But you're not supposed to leave the state your trial is in, right?" Gus asked.

"Of course not. But, I'll do anything for Shawn." Pierre winked at Shawn.

That time, Shawn definitely blushed.

———

After they had found the Core Collection, and Pierre had faked his own death, switched DNA files, came back to rescue Shawn and Gus, all three of them were standing back at the Psych office, saying their goodbyes.

"So, we're not getting that 1.8 million dollars?" Gus asked sadly.

"As soon as the courts release it, it will be transferred into your account for about nine minutes, then it will mysteriously disappear." Pierre said directly to Gus, then patted him on the shoulder. Gus nearly started to cry.

Pierre turned his attention to Shawn, "So, I'll never see you again?" Shawn asked him, "Not unless you want to visit a foreign non-extraditing country. But if you do, give me a call any time." He winked again.

They hugged for a small amount of time. Shawn inhaled Pierre's scent. He had forgotten about his plan to have sex with Pierre, what with all the dying and adventuring and such, but in that moment, that was all Shawn wanted to do to say a real goodbye.

"I'll see you tonight, Shawn." Pierre whispered directly into Shawn's ear before pulling away, patting his shoulder. Shawn was staring in fascination, it was almost as if he had read his mind, 'which he probably could do because he was so awesome', Shawn thought to himself.

Shawn turned around to look at Gus piling up papers for a slight moment, and as they both turned around, Pierre had vanished into thin air.

Shawn's heart sped, soaking up the words still dancing in his eardrum.

'Tonight. He's coming back tonight.' Shawn thought to himself again.

———

Shawn paced the Psych office--back and forth, back and forth--occasionally glancing out the window. Every once and a while he would sit down, bounce his leg, shift positions, and then get right back up.

Gus had left almost two hours prior. Why didn't Pierre give an exact time? Shawn was getting antsy.

And horny.

Shawn was practically jumping up and down with nervousness and excitement. The time was nearing midnight fast as he almost convinced himself Pierre wasn't actually coming.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Shawn asked directly into the phone.

"Ah, Shawn. I'm running a little later than intended. I'll be there in about ten minutes." Pierre sounded calm, but his words seemed like they should've been rushed.

"Oh, and Shawn?" Pierre asked, "Yeah?" Shawn answered, "Don't be naked. I'm taking you back to my hotel." Pierre hung up.

'Don't be naked' isn't exactly what you wanna hear from your would-be lover on his way over, is it?

But Shawn was convincing himself he'd be naked at some point that evening.

Pierre showed up exactly the time he said he would. Shawn turned off all the lights in the office, and locked the door on his way out.

Shawn jumped in the passenger's seat in Pierre's car.

"Shawn. It's lovely to see you again." Pierre spoke soothingly to Shawn.

"You too." Shawn said, his voice shaking slightly.

Pierre lightly stroked Shawn's hair for a brief moment before zooming down the street toward the fancier side of town.

Shawn squirmed in his seat in anticipation. This caught Pierre's attention.

"Why are you so anxious, Shawn? I'm not intending on hurting you tonight. I would like to make you feel safe, wanted, and very pleased." Pierre stroked Shawn's knee as he spoke.

"I just know you always have a trick up your sleeve. I'm not prepared to wake up in the morning and have you missing. I want to watch you leave. I've never been able to do that with you." Shawn's voice almost cracked. 

"I understand, Shawn. Usually, I almost feel obligated to do so. But, if you would like to watch me leave, so be it." Pierre said as he pulled up to a fancy hotel, probably four-star, with a valet and everything.

The pair exited the car, Pierre gave his keys to the teenager in the red vest, and he took Shawn's hand in his own. "We're already checked in, so we can just go right upstairs." Pierre said softly.

The two of them rode the elevator in silence, but it wasn't awkward, it was comforting.

As they stopped on the 15th floor, Pierre led Shawn to the room almost at the very end of the hall.

Pierre slid his key in the slot, pulled it out quickly, and the light on the door turned green. Despereaux opened the door for Shawn and let him enter first.

"This is the nicest hotel room I've ever been in." Shawn said, as his eyes quickly scanned the entire room in nearly three seconds. He noticed Pierre's suitcase, unzipped but not open, two glasses, for champagne, not filled, no champagne anywhere to be found. That must mean there's some coming. He had also noticed floss in the bathroom trash bucket, and a few stains he'd rather forget.

"Definitely the nicest." Shawn repeated, quieter that time.

"Well, I have stayed in cleaner, larger rooms. But, this one does have the best view." Pierre spoke from behind Shawn, voice getting softer as he spoke, his hands grasping Shawn's shoulders lightly, obviously referring to Shawn, which not only made him blush, it made him roll his eyes at how cheesy Despereaux sounded.

"How many times have you used that one?" Shawn asked, leaning into Pierre's massaging hands.

"A few. But, this is the first time I've meant it." Pierre whispered into Shawn's neck, mouthing at it slowly, while still massaging his shoulders. "I think you need to relax a little, my dear." Pierre nudged Shawn forward toward the bed.

"Oh yeah?" Shawn taunted, turning around to face Despereaux. "Yes." It was breathy coming out, he knew that, but he wasn't ashamed, not here. Not with Shawn.

Pierre took control back into his hands and pushed Shawn backwards onto the bed, he didn't push hard enough so Shawn was laying completely flat, but him sitting upright was fine, for now.

"Shawn, do you know how much you stare?"

Shawn was caught off guard by this question. "No? Do I stare?" Shawn tilted his head in confusion.

Pierre chuckled, grasping Shawn's chin between his fingers, "You have no idea." Pierre kissed him, gently, but firm enough to push him back, laying him flat on the bed. His legs still hung off the edge, and Pierre was still half-standing, but they didn't care. All they cared about that second was how each of their tongues felt against one another.

Shawn tugged at Despereaux's suit jacket, pulling it off of his shoulders, until it fell on the floor. Shawn started to pull at Pierre's tie, trying to pull him to lay on the bed with him, but Pierre wouldn't budge.

Shawn pulled away from the kiss slightly, not putting too much space between them, "Come straddle me, Despereaux." Shawn said, his voice deep and his tone breathy.

"Give me one moment. I'll be back." Pierre looked only slightly disheveled. Mostly because his tie was now pulled and tugged in all the wrong spots thanks to Shawn's eagerness and impatience. Which, probably mean similar things but Shawn was very hot and bothered and distracted by the man with the sandy blonde hair ordering champagne over the phone with his sleeves rolled up. It really was a sight to see.

Shawn was holding himself up by his elbows and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Pierre was close enough to him for him to touch, but he respected when someone was on the phone.

Pierre hung up the phone and came back to Shawn. He lifted Shawn's legs by the ankles and stood between them.

"You are very handsome, Shawn, did you know that? Pierre's eyes twinkled.

"I'd like to say that I did, but the way you're telling me now, I'd like to say no, just to hear it again." Shawn's elbows gave out, and he landed flat on his back again. 

"Well, in that case, I would be more than happy to tell you exactly how handsome you are, but we can save that for next time. Right now, I want to give you a massage and champagne, and make you feel like you're in heaven." Pierre started stroking Shawn's thighs through his rough denim jeans.

Next time? There was going to be a next time? Shawn was looking forward to it.

But he really should be focusing on this time.

A knock at the door stopped Pierre's thigh stroking almost immediately after it had started. Shawn missed the firm contact on his pudgy--but not too pudgy--thighs.

"Thank you, sir." The room service lady said to Despereaux as he gave her a $10 tip. He winked at her as she walked happily down the hallway.

"I've got champagne." Despereaux held up a nice bottle, and smiled widely at Shawn. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful in his life

Despereaux filled the champagne glasses on the desk to almost the top, he handed one to Shawn and kept the other for himself.

"This is delicious." Shawn said genuinely. He guzzled down the rest and held out his glass toward Pierre, silently asking for more.

"Don't you want to savor it?" Pierre asked, taking the glass from Shawn and setting them both down on the nightstand.

"Don't you want to let yourself enjoy every second of it? Every taste? Let yourself taste and enjoy, Shawn." Pierre was whispering in Shawn's ear, massaging his thighs again. 

Shawn whimpered at the touch, and the words that were being gently spoken into him. He wrapped his arms around Pierre's neck, pulling him slightly closer.

"Of course. I'd love to savor the taste," Shawn licked a stripe up the side of Pierre's neck, "I'd love to remember every second of this experience." Shawn reached for Pierre's tie again, this time Pierre let him pull him onto the bed. 

When they were both on top of the bed, Shawn rolled them over so he was on top.

Shawn rolled his hips once, causing Despereaux to shiver and moan softly.

Shawn leaned downward and whispered into Pierre's neck, "You like that?"

"Yes, I do. But, this is supposed to be about you." Pierre emphasized the word 'you' by rolling them back over, Shawn's head hitting the pillow on the way down.

Pierre started kissing Shawn roughly, their tongues dancing, and both of them were groaning delicately into each other's mouths, all while they undressed each other.

After Pierre's clothes were mostly gone--all he was left with in that moment were his briefs--he finally reached for Shawn's jeans, undoing the button with one hand while the other was tangled in Shawn's hair--soft and filled with product--and massaged his scalp.

Shawn leaned into both of Pierre's hands, begging for more friction, but also wanting more loving touches.

Pierre finally rid Shawn of his jeans, and started massaging down his body. "Turn over." Pierre commanded.

"Bossy. I like it." Shawn mumbled before turning onto his stomach.

Despereaux was kneading Shawn's shoulder blades, firmly smoothing out all the stress knots Shawn had in his upper back.

When he was finished with those, he moved down, palming his sides, at the very bottom of his ribs, to get the rest of Shawn's stress to flow outward.

Then, after about ten minutes of massaging Shawn's back, Pierre moved further south, hooking his index fingers under the elastic of Shawn's boxers.

He ever so slowly pulled them down, Shawn lifted his hips in anticipation, trying to make him go faster than he was. 

That didn't work very well

Pierre slid them ever so delicately--and slowly--down Shawn's quivering thighs.

Shawn whined and gripped the sheets. "Please, Despereaux!" Shawn pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut. He was hard and needy, and in desperate need of hands, or a mouth, or really anything.

"Begging already, are we?" Despereaux chuckled into Shawn's lower back, then gave a small kiss to each of the dimples there. This earned another short whine from the man underneath his touch.

"Someone isn't being very patient." Pierre, now pulling Shawn's underwear down at a reasonable pace, spoke sternly. "No matter. I love hearing you beg." Pierre whispered near Shawn's ear, giving him a kiss on the neck.

Shawn was so ready and sensitive at this point, you could've just told him to come and he would have. Shawn was so needy, in fact, that the kiss Pierre gave him on his neck made his dick twitch in anticipation, and a moan followed.

"You're gonna come untouched, aren't you?" Despereaux was actually surprised with Shawn at this point. He honestly didn't know if he was gonna make it, so he decided to go easy on him. They could have round two later. Maybe round three after that. But he was getting ahead of himself.

"On your back."

So Shawn did.

Pierre reached for his bag, and grabbed lube and a condom out of it, he held the condom in his mouth while he spread lube onto his fingers. Shawn watched with extreme interest, this had been one of the most erotic things he'd ever witnessed. 

"Spread your legs." The command was muffled due to the foil in his lover's mouth, but it was easily understood, and even more easily obeyed.

Pierre started with one finger. In and out, in and out. It didn't really make Shawn feel too pleasurable, nor did it hurt, but he was just getting started. 

When the second finger was added, it felt good, really good. It still didn't hurt, which was good, but he wasn't nearly finished yet.

Three fingers dug at Shawn's walls and searched and searched until they found his prostate, and starting jabbing repeatedly. This, of course, had Shawn screaming and swearing and sweating and squirming, and a bunch of other things that just made Pierre smile. 

An evil smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuuuuuckk!!" Shawn was yelling and his legs were everywhere, four fingers inside of him, and Pierre figured it was enough.

He yanked all four out quickly, wanting to watch Shawn's hole quiver in response. He got what he wanted and more. Shawn arched his back and yelped in addition. 

Pierre slid the condom on--gold, what was Shawn expecting--and slicked up his cock with the lube. Shawn guessed the store didn't sell gold sparkled lube, or else that's what he'd be filled with right then.

Despereaux held Shawn's legs up in the air, and slid inside of him, slowly. 

Shawn's fingers gripped Pierre's shoulders tightly, enjoying and also enduring the sensation of being filled so full of the man he'd pined over for years now, the imagination of the experience didn't even come close to the real thing.

Shawn's internal monologue was the word 'wow' on a seemingly endless repeat until Pierre snapped him out of it with one word:

"Ready?"

And Shawn responded with two:

"Fuck yeah."

Pierre slammed inside over and over again, breathing heavily, moaning softly. Shawn had never felt, seen, nor heard a more beautiful thing in his life.

This was everything he had dreamt it would be and more.

Shawn was so close and they had barely even started. He tried to hold it in, because he wanted this to last as long as possible. He gripped Pierre's shoulders even tighter, bound to leave bruises, and he wrapped his long, thick legs around the man's upper torso, and thrusted back into him.

Pierre knew Shawn was close, he knew that if he just hit that one spot perfectly then he would just explode without warning.

And then he found it.

A loud, long scream was what came next--technically, Shawn was what came next but, whatever--and then Pierre thrusted weakly into him, prepared to cum inside, and then, Shawn spoke, still worn out, "Cum in my mouth. Please." Shawn sounded so worn out and desperate that Despereaux's dick jumped.

He climbed over Shawn, peeled the condom off, then started to pump himself over Shawn's face. Shawn opened his mouth and engulfed the head of Despereaux's luscious dick.

After a few more strokes, he came in Shawn's mouth, a little spilling out the corner of it.

Damn, was it a sight to see.

Shawn swallowed half-heartedly and sighed deeply. Pierre threw the condom in the trash bucket and layed down next to Shawn.

Shawn hugged Pierre tightly, and rested his head on his chest.

"Remember our deal. I get to watch you leave. So, you better be here when I wake up." Shawn yawned after he spoke.

"I will be." Pierre said, stroking Shawn's hair.

And he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be continuing the series "wait for it..." but this work is just for fun! Please leave kudos and feedback.


End file.
